Only Human
by snow the hedgehog
Summary: A new genteration of team rocket has finally taken over the pokemon world.And one will take a stand to free the world. While saving the one she loves whos only half human.[updated]rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so excited this is the first fanfic I've made hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

* * *

Chapter1 

Many years ago all of the legendary Pokemon met at a secret council. They decided to choose three human trainers to help protect them from the forces of evil. The selected three trainers were given abilities to talk to the legends, and breath underwater along with a few other abilities. A new generation of Team Rocket has taken over the world. One must stand to stop there reign and free the world

Two figures ran across a quiet moonlight field. One was a child while the other was a adult. They came to the edge of the field continued across small dirt road to a small old house and entered. The adult figure had long green hair and sapphire eyes and wore a long jade-colored dress that gleamed in the moonlight. The child was a little girl she had long sapphire hair and light blue eyes hid in the corner; she wore a white dress, which was torn in places.

"Ok they should have passed by now…"Said the tall figure who looked out the window being careful not to be spotted. She then played a short note on an old looking flute that she pulled out of her pocket. Soon after latios appeared the blue dragon Pokemon looked at the green haired woman. "Latios take Crystal to Altomare she'll be safe there." She said to latios as she picked up Crystal and placed her on his back.

"Mother aren't you coming with me? " Crystal said with a scared tone in her voice." I'm sorry Crystal but I can't come with you…"She answered her daughter. She then took off a necklace with a sapphire in the shape of a kyogre from her neck and put it on Crystal. "This is my most prized gift. Keep it with you always." She muttered as she hugged Crystal. When suddenly a loud bang echoed in the room. "I'll keep them busy. Now go you two." She said latios gave a nod "Mother !" Crystal young voice cried as latios turned and disappeared. The door burst open as people from team rocket enter the room and surrounds the girl.

* * *

Sorry if its short, but I'll put the next chapter on tomorrow


	2. Chapter 2

Well now that chapter 2 is up. I won't put chapter 3 tillI get 5 reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**7 years later**

The sidewalks of altomare werefilled with people heading to work or someplace they needed to go. Amongst the crowd was a boy. He had short brown hair with sapphire eyes.And had a long purple Mewtwo tail. He seemed to be staring at something when he bumped into someone.

" Oh dear I'm so sorry!" Said the girl who had bumped into him.She had accidentally dropped her drink on him. The cold drink didn't really botherthe boymuch. But he couldn't seem to stop staring at the sapphire hair girl. "… Are you ok?" Muttered the girl tilting her head curiously. He shook his head to break out of his kind of trance. "…. I'm ok…" Was all that he could say . "Hey…your that boy that I've heard about.…Nick, right?" The girl asked in a surprised tone.

Nick turned his head. " Why does it matter…" He muttered. "I've always wanted to meet you… My name is Crystal Takamaru." Crystal said happy. Nick just blinked he had never thought someone would want to meet him. "... What you want my autograph or something" He said sarcastically. "Well I …um…kind a want to be friends..." Crystal said nervously.

Nick stared at crystal surprised by her comment."You wants to be friends with me?" He muttered. Crystal nodded happily; She was about to say something when a voice called out her name. Crystal eyes widened as nick looked toward the direction of the voice.A blonde hair boy pushed his way through the crowd making his way toward her.

"Come quick! "She stated quickly as she grabbed Nick's hand and pulling him into an empty alley. "Stay here." She said beforegoing back out of the alley to meet the boy. "Oh hello Jake." She waved abit to the blonde hair boy. He stopped infront of Crystal "hey i was wondering if you have any plans fortoday?" Jake asked. "Well I was planning to help onee-san around the house today." She answered after a short pause as nervous smiled played across her face. "Oh… well I guess I should let you get home then." Jake stated. Helooked around abit beforeturning and on his way. Crystal gave a short sigh before going back over to Nick. She noticed that His shirt was still wet. "Um… Why don't you come over to my place and I'll clean that shirt for you…I should have a shirt you can wear while its being cleaned." She muttered. Nick eye raised abit, but before he could answer Crystal took his hand and lead him down the alley."... What the..." Nick said surprised by this action but he let her lead him anyways. After what seemed like he had walked across the entire city. They came upon a small area with a vine-covered arch at the entrance and a birdbath across from them. there wasalso a bench on the side.

"Don't tell anyone about this place.Its our little secert." Crystal muttered pulling him to a wall and walked through it bring Nick with her. Beyond the wall there was a pitch-black tunnel with a light, which seemed far away it was like he had died or something. When they reached the end of the tunnel they came upon a beautiful garden, With beautiful puddlesthat pokemon playedabout and a large wall with a small waterfallcomingfrom it. It was like they had entered an enchanted world. A red dragon pokemon coming out of nowhere came up to Crystal.

"Hello latias "Crystalsaid happilyas the pokemon came up to her. "Oh latias this is my new friend Nick." She said introducing him to the dragon. Latias floated over to Nick looked at him curiously.

"...Hello…" He muttered as the pokemon floated around him. " I'll go get the shirt you can borrow. Stay here." Crystal said then running off back toward the entrance. Latias started to poke Nick in a playfully manner.thought heignored latias to look around the garden. He was about to walk over to the large fountain when he heard Crystal call to him. She ran over to Nick with a white T-shirt in her hands.


End file.
